<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Movie Star by FB291</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511339">My Movie Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FB291/pseuds/FB291'>FB291</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Co-workers, Cute Huening Kai, Fluff, Incomplete, Light Angst, M/M, Mysterious Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin, everyone lowkey whipped for huening kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FB291/pseuds/FB291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is he the guy?"</p><p>"Yup,I can't believe we got stuck with a total newbie"</p><p>Huening Kai,an actor who only made his official debut less than a year ago,managed to get a leading role in the upcoming drama "One Dream". Everyone was confused as to why a total novice received the role. Some were completely outraged but there was one boy who wasn't fazed at all. If anything he was happy. Why? Well, he thought he was cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic ever so sorry in advance if there's any mistakes,I'm just trying to write this so I can have something to occupy me during quarantine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>"Hey Huening Kai we're almost at the studio, are you awake?" </p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai opened his eyes slightly. He was lying on the back seats of the car, clutching a blue dolphin plushie in his right hand. He rubbed his eyes gently and looked outisde the window. The sun was beginning to rise, signalling that it was morning. He then checked his watch which read 6:20 AM. They weren't meant to be on set until 7:00 AM. He groans and squeezes his plushie.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmmmm, five more minutes..." </p><p> </p><p>He plopped back down onto the seats and started to fall back asleep. His manager, Bae Jinyoung, sighed but continued to drive. He was pretty used to this by now. I mean, he's been his manager for half a year now. </p><p> </p><p>"I know you want more sleep, heck so do I, but we really need to go over the schedule for today. You've been given a really big role this time and I want to make sure everything goes well. Mr Bang really wanted you for this new movie of his."</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai huffs and opens his eyes again, sitting straight in his seat. He knows better than anyone how important this role is. Mr Bang, or better known by his full name Bang Si-Hyuk, is a world renowned film director. Starting his company BigHitFilms on a whim, he has made his way around the world making films and movies that the general public love. He has won many prizes and awards but his biggest success was with the movie "IDOL". This single movie garnered 12 oscars and beat The Titanic and even Lord of the Rings. Since the founding of BHF his net worth skyrocketed to a whopping $500 million. Every single person in the film industry wants to work with him but many don't get the chance. His methods for creating movies his movies are...strange.</p><p> </p><p>Whenever he holds auditions for roles in movies, the actors and actresses MUST have a clean record. If they even have the slightest bit of a problematic past or show problematic behaviour then he cuts them off instantly and ends filming, even if it costs him thousands of dollars. Mr Bang never really gave a reason as to why he did this, just simply said he didn't want his work to be tainted with unnecessary negativity. Since his methods seemed to be working and giving him a lot of success nobody questioned it. Even if they did it was quickly silenced and chalked up to "haters jealous of his success".</p><p> </p><p>"As you know we're on the way to BHF to introduce ourselves to the cast personally and to have a tour of the building."</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung adjusted the rear view window so he could look at Kai.</p><p> </p><p>"Then at around 11:00 AM we'll have a break to go over you're lines, hair and makeup, etc etc. You went over the script last night right?"</p><p> </p><p>The younger boy looked at Jinyoung through the mirror and then out the window again. His knee started to twitch.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I did."</p><p> </p><p>"No you didn't, I can see your knee twitching so I know you're lying."</p><p> </p><p>Kai grabbed his knee instantly and continued to look out the window. He let out an awkward laugh. Although Jinyoung has been his manager for more than half a year, he's been able to pick up and read all of Kai's habits. He's very attentive when it comes to the young actor so he's been a great help keeping him on schedule and just being a good friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow! Jinyoungie is as vigilant as ever!" </p><p> </p><p>Kai started to applaud his manager sarcastically but was met with another sigh. Again, Kai not reading the script beforehand was nothing new. Even though he's a really passionate actor, he was still only eighteen years old so he was pretty careless at times. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't call me Jinyoungie! Please tell me you at least went over who your co-stars are?"</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take that as a no then."</p><p> </p><p>The young actor looked down at the floor guiltily and started twiddling his thumbs. He knew he should've done as his manager said last night but ultimately the nerves got to him. This was his first ever big role, his first proper role as a lead character. He wished he could've been more professional.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung looked at the clock. 6:50 AM. They had ten more minutes left. He felt bad for the younger and didn't want Huening Kai to show up unprepared and cause a scene. There were rumours already going around about the young boy ever since he received this role. All eyes were on him, the newbie actor who somehow scored big with Bang Si-hyuk himself. He didn't to add fuel to the fire. Knowing there was no other way he drove into the parking lot and took out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to give the crew a call and say we got stuck in traffic so they can start without us. Use this time to go over the script and the other actors. I'll help you when I'm done with the call so don't worry too much ok?</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai's eyes lit up. He leaped out of the car seat and gave him a big bear hug, nuzzling his head in the crook of his manager's neck</p><p> </p><p>"Jinyoungie! I'll do my best, you're the greatest hyung ever!"</p><p> </p><p>The manager felt a blush on his cheeks. God this kid was a bit of a nuisance sometimes but he was also so damn cute. He tapped Kai's arm for him to let go and called another manager, Seunghun. After a few rings the aforementioned manager answered in a cheery tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Jinyoung are you guys close yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Seunghun but we got stuck in traffic, can you let the director and other staff know that we'll be a bit late?"</p><p> </p><p>"Weird that there's traffic so early in the morning but sure I'll let Soobin and the other actors know. Hope you guys get here soon though, not sure if people are gonna be too happy considering it's him, you know what I mean?</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do, we'll be there as soon as we can. Give the crew my apologies, bye!"</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung hung up and looked over to the younger. He was so immersed in the script that he didn't notice Jinyoung finishing the call. His dark brown hair was falling gently over his eyes but he didn't pay it any mind, all he needed to do was focus on his work. Jinyoung felt a warm smile cross his face. Such a determined kid. He called out to the younger and assisted him in remembering the script. Let's hope that this drama ends smoothly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2! It's kinda slow paced and I'm kinda sorry about that but I don't wanna make it feel rushed and out of place 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Soobin POV</span>
</p><p>Soobin looked around the meeting room expectantly. His cool brown eyes made their way through all the empty seats. He and his manager Seunghun were the first ones to arrive, so now they were waiting on the others. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin is a pretty well known actor throughout South Korea. Despite being in the industry for only three years now, he has really made a name for himself. He's seen as a quiet, semi-aloof kind of guy but that's what make the fans love him. Of course, that wasn't all there was to this young actor, that side of him was just what he showed in his roles and characters. In reality he's a friendly guy who has a soft spot for cute things, but since he mostly gets cast as the latter, he can't show his other side too often. </p><p> </p><p>After about five minutes of waiting, the door to the meeting room opened again. A tall blonde emerged through the door with his equally as tall manager. He looked around the room indifferently until he made eye contact with Soobin. His eyes lit up and he made his way to the younger, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. The other manager chuckled slightly and walked over to Seunghun.</p><p> </p><p>"Soobin! How've you been? Happy you get to star in a drama with The Great Yeonjun again?"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin rolled his eyes at the blonde's remark and pulled his arm off his shoulder. The "Great Yeonjun" so to speak was a close friend to Soobin. Being his sunbae in the film industry and having been in the same drama as him a few times, the two have gotten pretty close, mostly due to Yeonjun's loud and extroverted efforts though.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah... ecstatic. Happy to work with you again sunbae."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sighed and sprawled himself across the table, feigning sadness. </p><p> </p><p>"Sunbae? I thought we were closer than that Soobinie, my feelings are utterly crushed."</p><p> </p><p>Before Soobin could reply he heard the meeting room door swing open again. This time however, two smaller actors appeared. One redhead and one black haired. Yeonjun got up from the table immediately and made his way over to the newcomers.</p><p> </p><p>"Y'all loud as fuck."</p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha Taehyun don't be like that."</p><p> </p><p>The black haired actor nudged the redhead in the shoulder and greeted the others in the room. The two who just entered are Taehyun and Beomgyu. They've been in the industry for about two years now and they're both under the same company. Taehyun is known for being a bit cold and moody while Beomgyu was more laid back and goofy. Since the two complimented each other so well they often worked together in roles such as best friends, enemies, lovers, etc. Even though Soobin has never acted with them before he has met them on several other occasions and was decently acquainted with them. </p><p> </p><p>The duo made their way towards the table and sat in front of Soobin and Yeonjun. Hyunsuk, Yeonjun's manager, looked quizzically at the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait where's Yonghee and Byounggon? Figured they'd be with you guys since the meeting is about to start."</p><p> </p><p>"They're sorting something out with the stylists; turns out some of our clothes went missing on the trip up here. Since it's a new intern who just started they figured she left them at our company.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn that's pretty unlucky-"</p><p> </p><p>*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* Seunghun's phone started to go off. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, seems like it's from Huening Kai's manager. I'll be right back."</p><p> </p><p>He quickly ran out of the meeting room, leaving the actors and Hyunsuk by themselves. There was a small silence lingering in the room until Yeonjun decided to break it. He propped his elbow up onto the table and placed his chin in his hand. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Sooo...what do you guys think the new guy is like?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wow Yeonjun hyung, still obsessed with drama I see."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it Soobin, I know you're curious too." </p><p> </p><p>The aforementioned actor couldn't lie, he was pretty curious. I mean in his defense who wouldn't be. This new kid who hasn't even been around for a year got a major role in a movie by THE Bang Si-hyuk so of course he was garnering a lot of attention. Soobin glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:11 AM. He then looked over to the duo in front of him, wondering what they thought of Huening Kai. Although Taehyun looked the most uninterested he was the first to voice his opinion. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean since I don't know a lot about him I can't say much but I definitely think it's kinda rude how he hasn't showed up yet."</p><p> </p><p>"Right? Like maybe he's super self-centered and thinks he's above all of us because of how he's in one of Mr Bang's films so early in his career." </p><p> </p><p>Soobin frowned. He gets why Yeonjun and Taehyun would feel that way but he still didn't feel right assuming things when they haven't even met him yet. Beomgyu seemed to disagree with the other two as well. The black haired boy scrolled through his phone and after a few seconds showed the group a picture of the young actor. It was a picture of Huening Kai at one of his meet and greets. He was wearing an over-sized pink jumper and had a cute plushie of a bunny in his hands, posing in front of the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you guys seriously think a guy like this could be a jerk? Like seriously, he looks like a baby."</p><p> </p><p>"Looks can be deceiving Beomgyu. Like maybe he has a secret dark side that he doesn't show! What do you think Soobinie?"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun looked at Soobin expectantly but he got no response. The younger actor was completely engrossed by the picture on Beomgyu's phone. He felt a massive blush spread over his cheeks. <em>How can he look so cute?! He looks like an actual angel what the heck. Ah Choi Soobin snap out of it! </em>Despite what his mind was telling him the poor actor was speechless. The way Huening Kai's sweater paws were wrapped around the plushie, the messy look of his dark brown hair being parted at the side, the way his eyes shone and seemed to hold all the stars that the universe owned, the way his cute, petite lips curled into an adorable smile. <em>Absolute perfection. That's the only way I can describe him. </em></p><p> </p><p>The group looked at Soobin awkwardly, contemplating on whether to call his name again or slap him out of his daydream. By amazing timing, however, Seunghun came back into the meeting room and the aforementioned actor snapped out of his daydream himself. He immediately turned to his manager eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"What did his manager say?"</p><p> </p><p>"They're stuck in traffic it seems, strange since it's really early in the morning but ah well nothing we can do about it. Just making sure you guys know and I'll be contacting Mr Bang in a second as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Do we start without them? Like it's already 7:25 AM."</p><p> </p><p>"Jinyoung said they'll be here as soon as they can so I say we wait. We don't want to give the newbie too hard of a time"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone at the table agreed and started taking out their scripts to do some revision while Seunghun called the director. Soobin sighed and looked down at his own script. He was kind of down that his meeting with Kai was going to be later than he wanted but he knew that there was nothing he could do but wait till they arrive. He started thinking about the picture of the younger. <em>I wonder if he's as cute in real life as he is in the picture?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We back :) just wanna add that the TXT BOATTA video killed me cskjcnsjnsk like they were all so cute I COULDNT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Huening Kai POV</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>Huening Kai and Jinyoung were walking through the halls of BHF. The young actor still couldn't believe he was here. The building itself was huge and was made up of around 10 floors. On the inside the walls were decorated with pictures and posters of Bang Si-Hyuk's greatest films and collaborations he has done with many other famous actors and producers. He was in absolute awe. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget everything we went through in the car ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know Jinyoungie don't worry."</p><p> </p><p>The younger scrolled through his phone and looked at his fellow co-stars profiles. The way the website described the cast he was going to work with made him chuckle. "The narcissistic but seductive Yeonjun, the goofy and funny Beomgyu, the serious tsundere Taehyun and lastly, the mysterious prince Soobin." Honestly out of all of them the purple haired actor caught Huening Kai's eyes the most. There was just something about the tall boy that he was drawn to but he couldn't place his finger on it. All the pictures he saw of him had a serious and sophisticated vibe to them but the look in the actors eyes had something softer or more down to earth. <em>I think charming would be a better word to describe him.</em></p><p> </p><p>From the corner of his eye, Huening Kai saw what looked to be two managers and a worried stylist carrying outfits and costumes make their way to the elevator. Since their arms were so full they were struggling to press the button to open the elevator door.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait let me help!"</p><p> </p><p>He ran towards the group and pressed the button for them. One of the managers turned around towards Huening Kai's direction. He was smaller than the other two and had a small mole under his left eye. The box that he was holding covered his face so he couldn't see the young actor who helped him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much!"</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai smiled and waved the group off. His manager ran up behind him and tapped his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai remember we're pretty late let's hurry."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know, I just wanted to help them out"</p><p> </p><p>The two started to continue their way towards the meeting room when the boy noticed a weird shift in the atmosphere. People began to look in the duo's direction and he heard them whisper and murmur to each other. The young actor felt his heart beat quicken.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait Kai? As in the new actor Kai who's starring in One Dream?"</p><p> </p><p>"Is he the guy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yup I'm pretty sure it is, he looks different in person."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe we got stuck with a newbie." </p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai froze. All these people had their eyes glued to him. Some had looks of genuine curiosity, some had looks of disgust and some had a mix of the two. The young actor started to squirm under their gazes. After accepting the role he knew he was going to face problems and predicaments but still; the poor boy couldn't handle it. He looked over to his manager.</p><p> </p><p>"It's room 34C right?"</p><p> </p><p>Before Jinyoung could even reply Huening Kai made a dash towards the room. He felt small tears start to form in his eyes. <em>Get a hold of yourself Hyuka! Breathe, it'll be ok. We can do this. </em>He ran and ran until the room came into view. He was about to slow down when suddenly the door to the meeting room opened, revealing a tall purple haired boy. It was too late for Huening Kai to stop. *CRASH* </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Soobin POV</span>
</p><p>Soobin lay on the ground, dizzy and confused. The tall actor was on his way to the vending machines around the corner to get drinks for the rest of the group when all of a sudden he was on the floor. <em>What just happened? </em></p><p> </p><p>He held his head in his hand, feeling a slight throbbing pain. Then he felt something move on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so so sorry oh my god I didn't mean to bump into you! I was just in such a rush and I-"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin slightly opened his eyes. He was still trying to process what just happened. The boy on top of him was rambling on and on; apologizing nonstop for pushing him. After about a minute of just lying on the floor someone jogged up besides the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Huening Kai you didn't need to take off like that!"</p><p> </p><p>Everything started to fall into place. <em>Wait...so the boy on top of me...is Huening Kai? </em>Soobin immediately snapped back to reality. He looked at the young actor on top of him. He was still going on about the accident, letting out small pants in between every few words because he was so out of breath and was clutching Soobin's shirt for dear life. His dark brown hair was a mess and his cheeks were flushed pink with embarrassment. There were even small tears threatening to fall down Huening Kai's face. <em>Wow, he's</em> definitely c<em>uter in real life. </em>Soobin was about to calm the younger down when the newcomer pulled the younger up by his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Are the both of you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai wiped his eyes quickly and bowed towards the purple haired actor, unleashing even more apologies. Soobin held his hand up to stop him. He didn't know how to respond. <em>Just say something!</em></p><p> </p><p>"...watch where you're going next time."</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck wrong words Soobin! </em>The younger straightened his back and scratched his neck slightly. An awkward silence started to fill the hall. <em>So much for first impressions.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 3 done! I'm sorry it wasn't as good as the first 2 chapters but she tried her best xC</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 4! I'm so sorry it's a bit late :( I've been having writers block recently but still I'll try and post chapters as soon as I can. Next chapter is gonna have LOTS of fluff to make up for it :p</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Soobin POV</span>
</p><p>Soobin held his head in his hands, groaning at what happened earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"I fucked up really bad didn't I?"</p><p> </p><p>"You really did dude, god I knew you were bad with social interaction but I didn't think you'd get that flustered. That was messy to watch."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun took a sip from his water bottle and patted the back of his hoobae sympathetically. The aforementioned scene was just as the blonde said; messy. Seunghun ended up having to sort the situation out himself, introducing Huening Kai to the rest of the cast and telling Soobin off for being rude. Then after the introductions were settled they met up with Mr Bang to had a tour of the building and were now on set. Yeonjun and Soobin were on standby, waiting for Beomgyu, Taehyun and Huening Kai to be finished filming their scene.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it too much Soobinie, besides I'm pretty sure he thinks its his fault. Like he was apologizing to you like crazy."</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't make it any better! I don't want him to hate me."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin felt like his life was over. As Yeonjun said, the purple haired actor was terrible with expressing himself and human interaction in general. He can never find the right words to say in the moment and usually just stays silent or says something blunt. Of course, with a habit like that, it only adds to his mysterious persona.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey look on the bright side; with this drama you get to film loads of scenes with Huening Kai. Try and get close to him when the both of you guys are on break or something."</p><p> </p><p>The drama in question, "One Dream", is about a group of highschool friends who form a band together. Their goal is to win the competition at the end of the school year before they all graduate. Soobin is playing Dae-ho, the leader of the band, and Huening Kai is playing his childhood friend, Heesoo, who wants to help him with his goal. The other three are playing the rest of the band members who Soobin and Huening Kai meet in their last year of highschool. The band encounter problems, such as one of them almost having to move away, but luckily even through all the hardships they perform in the competition and win. </p><p> </p><p>"I know I know but it's easier said than done."</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon don't be like that, The Great Yeonjun is on your side!"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde actor propped a leg up onto his chair and struck a pose, trying to show his excellence. Soobin rolled his eyes and took his attention off of his hyung. He looked over towards the trio who were acting. Despite how flustered and inexperienced the younger looked earlier, he didn't show any of the sort on set. He recited all his lines perfectly and his facial expressions were on point. If you didn't know the actor beforehand you would've thought he'd been in the industry for years already. Soobin smiled and let out a soft chuckle. <em>So he can be charismatic too? God how can one guy be so perfect.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Aaaannd cut! God job everyone! Now it's time for the rain scene with Soobin and Huening Kai."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin got up from his chair and took a deep breath. The stylist adjusted his hair and makeup and he was ready to go. Yeonjun patted the actors butt and leaned into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck Soobinie. Woo him with you're acting skills and handsome face!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Huening Kai POV</span>
</p><p>After they were finished with their scene the dark haired boy took a sip of his water. He felt completely drained from what happened earlier despite not showing it. <em>I'm such an idiot! How could I do that to a sunbae? </em>He was very grateful towards Seunghun for helping with the situation but it just made feel like even more of a rookie. During the tour he ended up sticking with Jinyoung the entire time since he was too embarrassed to talk with the others. <em>I'm pretty sure he hates me. </em>The younger was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Beomgyu and Taehyun step in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey kid you did really well! Wouldn't have even thought you were a newbie, right Taehyun?"</p><p> </p><p>"He was...passable. Better than most honestly."</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the two in front of him. He was surprised that they thought his acting was good.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh uhm thank you so much sunbaes!"</p><p> </p><p>"Call us hyungs! We'll be together for the next few months so we might as well get closer with one another. I hope you have a good time working with us!"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu elbowed Taehyun, signalling him to say something too. He looked into the younger's eyes. They were gleaming under the studio lights and were filled with an innocence that Taehyun hasn't seen in a while. The red haired actor found it kind of endearing.<em> Soobin's right, he is kinda cute. </em>He gently patted the younger's head and started walking away.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't slow us down newbie. Good luck with you're next scene."</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai blushed at the words of encouragement. <em>Taehyun doesn't seem all that cold or tsundere-like afterall.</em> He waved Beomgyu off as well and let the stylist fix his hair and makeup. He was feeling pretty confident now.<em> You got this Hyuka! </em>His confidence however, was short lived when he saw Soobin make his way towards him. He had a cool expression on his face and Huening Kai couldn't decipher what he was thinking. His hair was parted at the side and he was wearing a red flannel with black jeans. To Huening Kai, he looked incredibly handsome. It made him feel a bit nervous. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah I am..."</p><p> </p><p>The younger took a deep breath. It was time to prove himself. The director hit the slate and the cameras started rolling. This scene involved the two actors getting into a small fight in the rain when the childhood friend finds out he wanted to continue to pursue his dream.</p><p> </p><p>"Dae-ho when are you going to give up on this! We're in our last year of highschool. We don't have time to deal with shit like this. You'll just end up making a fool of yourself."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin grabbed the younger by his collar and pulled him close to his face. It startled the younger a bit but he figured it was just to add tension to the scene. He quickly collected himself and stared back at Soobin with the same intensity. He wasn't going to back down.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up. You should know how important this dream is to me."</p><p> </p><p>The two actors heard the machine overhead start to buzz. The rain was about to fall. </p><p> </p><p>"Think about this realistically! Stop letting your emotions get to you. This is all because of your mom isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>The younger grabbed Soobin's hands off his collar and shoved him back harshly, causing him to stumble slightly. The machine started to make even more noises; louder and more profound this time.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't bring her into this!"</p><p> </p><p>The older was about to continue his line when a distressed shout was heard from above. It was a staff member.</p><p> </p><p>"SHIT THE MACHINE'S CLOGGED WATCH OUT!"</p><p> </p><p>*SPLASH*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 5 woooo hope you guys enjoy! Btw yall should really check out Gods Menu by StrayKids if you have the time, its a B O P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Huening Kai POV</span>
</p><p>The younger had his eyes clasped shut, bracing himself for impact. Surprisingly however, he didn't feel any water; instead, he sensed a big presence looming over him. He opened his eyes lightly. The sight before him made him let out a loud gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Soobin sunbae?!?!"</p><p> </p><p>Just like Huening Kai said, the older was above him. His arms were at either side of the younger and he had him cornered by the wall protectively. His back was completely drenched by the water; which made the flannel stick to his back. Droplets were falling from his hair and due to the close proximity between the two, they gently landed onto the younger's cheeks. He was panting lightly and had a look in his eyes that surprised Huening Kai. <em>So he can make that kind of face as well?</em></p><p> </p><p>A giant blush crept onto his cheeks. It didn't help that Soobin was really close to him and that he could feel his breath on his skin. It was almost as if he was on fire. A million of thoughts were running through his mind. <em>What just happened? Didn't he hate me</em><em>? </em>The two continued to look into each others eyes. It seemed as if time stood still. But sadly however, not everything lasts forever.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you guys ok?! Quick grab the towels!</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the staff, including Jinyoung and the other actors, ran towards the two quickly. It was then that Soobin pulled away from the younger. He slicked his wet hair back and turned towards the worried staff.</p><p> </p><p>"Haha guys don't worry Huening Kai and I are fine. I'm going to head back to the dressing room since I'm pretty soaked but please take care of Huening Kai as well. Seunghun let's go."</p><p> </p><p>The aforementioned manager leapt to Soobin's side and the two of them walked out of the studio. The young actor was stunned. He felt Jinyoung pat his hair down gently and babble on and on about his safety but he didn't really pay attention to him. His mind was elsewhere, thinking about the purple haired actor and what transpired. It was only a few minutes ago but it felt like an eternity had passed. <em>I need to make sure he's ok as well.</em></p><p> </p><p>"The crew seriously should've been careful with the equipment! You could've been seriously injured and I know it was just water but-"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Jinyoung but I really want to check up on Soobin. I'll be back in a few minutes so can I go please?"</p><p> </p><p>Huening Kai held his manager's hands with a pleading expression on his face. Jinyoung's weakness. He looked at the young actor, hesitant on whether he should let the younger go or not. <em>Why is he so god damn cute I- </em>Overhearing what was going on, a brilliant idea popped into Yeonjun's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Jinyoung I can take him to Soobin's dressing room if you're that worried. I'll make sure the newbie won't get lost."</p><p> </p><p>The blonde grabbed the youngers shoulders and started guiding him towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey I didn't agree to-"</p><p> </p><p>"Jinyoung! Mr Bang wants to talk to you. Seems it's pretty urgent."</p><p> </p><p>The manager let out a sigh, he practically had no choice now. He gave the two permission to go and reluctantly left with the staff member to talk with Mr Bang. Yeonjun fist bumped the air, feeling proud that his plan worked and lead Huening Kai down the hall. A small smile crept onto his face. <em>Damn Soobin I know I said woo him with you're acting skills but that was WAYYYY too much. Hehe, I bet he's freaking the fuck out about it.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Soobin POV</span>
</p><p>"Seunghun I'm freaking the fuck out what just happened!!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus Christ calm down Soobin, here take this hoodie and sweat pants and get out of those wet clothes."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin did as he was told and started getting changed. His mind was going into overdrive. The scene from earlier was all coming back to him. He pulled the younger close to try and impress him by taking the role seriously but then a staff member called and said the machine was clogged. By instinct, he pushed the younger into the wall and defended him from the water. With all those memories coming back to him he started kicking his legs in embarrassment. <em>I can't believe I did that! </em>Seunghun glanced at Soobin, trying to hold in his laughter even though he couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>"...You must really like this newbie huh."</p><p> </p><p>The purple haired actor looked at his manager in surprise, letting out a loud gasp. Seunghun rolled his eyes and tossed him another towel to dry his hair. Obviously, he was able to pick up on the feelings he had for Huening Kai. I mean, it's not like the actor was doing a good job of hiding it.</p><p> </p><p>"Soobin I've been you're manager for a few years now so I'm able to tell what you're thinking. I'm not gonna chew you out about it or tell the agency, if anything I'm happy for you and want you to be happy. We're practically bros right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Awwww Seunghun thank-"</p><p> </p><p>"Besides I want to get with his manager so this works out perfectly."</p><p> </p><p>"You WHAT?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen his looks? He's fine as hell. It seems he's hella whipped for Huening Kai too so if you get close to him then I can get close to Jinyoung. Boom perfect."</p><p> </p><p>"Bros my ass you just wanna use me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't put it like that! Call it a shared business venture."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin rolled up his wet towel and threw it directly at Seunghun's face, which the other was unable to dodge. The manager started to cuss the purple haired out and threw it back almost twice as strong. Although Seunghun was a bit of a nuisance sometimes he was always able to cheer Soobin up and take his mind off things. The two started to playfully bicker when there was a small knock on the door. They looked at each other in confusion, not knowing if they should answer or not. However, they didn't have time to decide as it was busted open.</p><p> </p><p>"Soobinie you in there? The Great Yeonjun is here to help!"</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus Christ hyung why didn't you fucking wait-"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin saw a smaller boy peep out from behind Yeonjun sheepishly, now a bit more nervous since the purple haired was shouting. Soobin wanted to crawl into a hole and vanish. <em>Why did he bring him here?!?!? I'm pretty sure I scared him again. </em>He stopped shouting and looked at the younger apprehensively.  </p><p> </p><p>"Alrighty well Hueningie needs to talk with you so Seunghun let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>Before the manager could protest Yeonjun grabbed Seunghun by the arm and in a flash the two were gone, leaving Soobin and Huening Kai by themselves. An awkward tension started to fill the room. </p><p> </p><p>"So uh what did you wanna say to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh right uhm..."</p><p> </p><p>The younger looked down at his feet, avoiding the older's gaze. He started to fiddle with the hem of his clothes and bite his lip. It seemed like he was stuck on what to say. Soobin peered down at the younger's face and saw a blush of embarrassment start to form on his cheeks. He was trying so hard to come up with something. The purple haired actor found it kind of endearing. He let out a small chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"...Cute"</p><p> </p><p>"W-what? Cute?"</p><p> </p><p>It was Soobin's turn to be embarrassed. <em>Fuck I said that out loud didn't I? </em>He held out his hands and tried to explain himself. He was so flustered that the ends of his ears were starting to go red. This time it was Huening Kai's turn to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"You think I'm cute?"</p><p> </p><p>"W-well kinda but this is a misunderstanding!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha so even the mysterious prince Soobin can be flustered at times! You scared me so much earlier why don't you show this side more often?"</p><p> </p><p>"You can't judge a book by it's cover, even though I guess in your defense I did seem like a prick didn't I?"</p><p> </p><p>Feeling more comfortable now, the younger walked up to Soobin, looking him in the eyes. His dark orbs were now filled with curiosity and mischief since the older wasn't as closed off or scary as he initially thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Kinda but I had a feeling you weren't that bad, I mean you did save me from getting super soaked a while ago. Why did you do that by the way?"</p><p> </p><p>"That all happened in the moment so uh...I don't really know."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm I see...well I came because I wanted to thank you, you looked really cool honestly."</p><p> </p><p>The younger smiled up at him and Soobin felt his heart melt. His smile was almost as bright as the sun. He was glad that he managed to clear up the misunderstanding between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah who would've thought Soobin sunbae would be such a softie, definitely doesn't fit your supposed aloof persona"</p><p> </p><p>"I told you don't judge a book by it's cover! And you can call me hyung...I want us to get closer." </p><p> </p><p>"Alrighty Soobinie hyung!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wow ok I'm gonna call you Ningning then!"</p><p> </p><p>The two started laughing together. Just like two puzzle pieces, the two clicked with each other immediately. Although they started out on a rough start, things seemed to be going swimmingly for them. Or at least that's how it went for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is kinda short sorry hsbhbvshbhj anyway who do you guys think overheard them?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Jinyoung POV</span>
</p><p>"Hello sir you wanted to speak with me?"</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung walked into the director's office nervously. He had no idea why he was called so suddenly when they were in the middle of filming. Mr Bang was standing by the window, a serious but composed expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah thank you for coming Jinyoung please take a seat."</p><p> </p><p>He gestured toward a seat in front of his desk to which the other sat in almost immediately. The atmosphere felt strangely tense; too tense for the manager's liking. He felt like he was called into the principals office for doing something wrong. </p><p> </p><p>"What did you want to talk about sir? I heard it was urgent."</p><p> </p><p>"Well first off let me ask you a question, what's the main principle I follow when I make my movies?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why is he asking me that? That's pretty random...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Uh that if any actors or actresses show any problematic behaviour then you cut them off and end filming right? Why bring that up now if you don't mind me asking?"</p><p> </p><p>Mr Bang looked out the window again cautiously before closing the shutters. He made his way towards his desk and opened one of the drawers. He revealed a small white envelope, the front reading "To Bang Si-hyuk". He slid it over the desk to Jinyoung, indicating that the manager should read it. Inside the envelope was a letter. Instead of writing it was made up of letters that were cut from magazines. It was like something out of a movie.</p><p> </p><p>"To supposed director Mr Bang, how did you like my surprise? Just know that it wasn't any old accident. If you don't remove Kai from the cast of One Dream something drastic will happen that will ruin that wannabe's career. This is my final warning. With loving regards, X."</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung felt himself break out into a cold sweat. He felt shaken, anxious for the younger. He looked at Mr Bang who still had the same serious expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir please tell me you don't plan on dropping Huening Kai from the cast because of this letter! There's no way this is real right?!"</p><p> </p><p>"...I found this letter in my desk just before the machine broke so the chances of it being a prank are very slim. I must say I'm surprised someone had the guts to do such a thing."</p><p> </p><p>"So you won't be dropping him from the cast?"</p><p> </p><p>"That, sadly, is up to time. I have hired people to investigate this from behind the scenes and upped security but there's no guarantee it won't happen again. If something goes wrong then I'm afraid I might have to. The reason I cast Huening Kai in the first place was because I wanted more people to be aware of his talent. He's gifted and could definitely make it far in this industry. I can only hope that we're able to catch this perpetrator.”</p><p> </p><p>"And if we don't then it could mean bad things for Huening Kai...wait why would you tell me this first? He has a right to know too."</p><p> </p><p>"He's professional of course but he's still a kid. I don't want to cause him unnecessary stress that could effect his mental health, besides I'm pretty sure we'll be able to catch the culprit ourselves. You'll assist me won't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously! I'll do my best to help in whatever way I can."</p><p> </p><p>Mr Bang thanked Jinyoung and the two started to discuss ways to find this mysterious X character. What they didn't realize, however, was that someone was listening in on their conversation. He bit his nail in worry and ran off quietly. <em>This is pretty serious isn't it?</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>